What about me?
by Xsummer babeX
Summary: When an old boyfriend of Bridgets comes to visit her will he want her back or will guy have something to say about it! will he split up the friendship he has with her or will he get what he always wanted!
1. Worried?

BPOV

The day started like any other day, I got up early had a shower and got ready for training but I walked down the stairs to have breakfast I was usually the first one ready but instead I saw….Guy? He was probably stressing about the exam soon

10 minutes earlier……

GPOV

I couldn't sleep that night the thought of that exam was wearing me out. I kept looking at the clock, 4:15, 'I think I might have a shower' I whispered to myself

So I got up and had a shower. When I went downstairs I was hoping to see Bridget because she was the first one up but no I just went to the fridge and got out some yogurt. After I ate the whole tub I looked at the clock again 4:30 *sigh* after that I heard someone walk down the stairs

"Morning Guy!" said the energetic blonde

"Hey" I mumbled

"You okay?"

"No not really" she came and sat next to me

"Whats wrong?" she asked with a worried look on her face

"this exam has me stressed like I've studied for it an-" Before I could finished she smiled

"don't worry you won't fail if you had studied for it trust me"

I halved smile because Bridget told me I wasn't going to fail I mean how can I not trust her it was Bridget and I trusted her more than any one else here!

After Guy's and Bridget's exam talk they went into the lounge and watched some TV seeing that there was nothing else to do. They watched some few surfing tapes and waited as the other were getting ready.

"Well well well what do we have here" question Cassie as she walked down the stairs

"Couldn't sleep: Guy mumbled

"Exam"

"how come everyone thinks that if I can't sleep im worried about an exam"

"Um coz that's usually the case" she laughed as Bridget laughed with her Guy jst sat there giving both of them a death stare

"ok ok we'll stop you have nothing to worry about guy its just an exam"

" Yer Bridget has already lectured me on that"

"just trust us Guy you'll be fine" Bridget joined in

"come on you lot we have 5 Ks that won't run themselves" Garry encouraged

"Really Garry 5 Ks" Adam protested

"I'll make it 7 now hurry up"

Everyone got up and stretched little before jogging out the door

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the short chapters plz review!!!!**


	2. Phonecall

BPOV

We were half way through our run when I notice that Guy was a bit behind, I never see him this bad and it was just over an exam I mean its just our half yearly one its not THAT big. I slowed down a bit and caught up with him.

"you still worried about that exam?"

" Yes I don't know half the stuff im suppose to know and this goes to our points as well"

"hey well don't put your self down"

I stopped during our run I pulled him back and yelled

" you will pass this exam Guy just don't worry about it ok"

I stayed there for about 10 seconds just staring into his eyes

"Oi Guy Bridget why have we stopped we are neally there"

I smiled at him then caught up with the group while Guy just stayed there

"hurry up" I yelled

"coming" he managed to catch with the group but was still the last one to get back to the house.

Every one was ready and was getting ready for school They came downstairs got their lunch and walked out the front door

BPOV

I sat on my bed waiting Loren and texting an old friend back up at the coast

When we started walking my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said while the group turned around to see who I was talking to but saw me on my phone and kept walking

" Heyya Bridget guess who" I thought for a while

"Luke?" that made everyone turn around even faster

"Omg Luke how is it going?"

"Good I've been missing you a lot well everyone has"

"I miss you too I miss all the fun we had together"

"Yer like that time where we snuck out"

"And the cops were looking for us?" This made the group stop completely they turned and gave me a weird look"

"You should come down and visit some time you'll love it here"

"Really?"

"Yer you would my roommates are very cute" As soon as I said that cassie and loren turned and ran back to me. While I saw the jealousy in Charly and Adams eye

"Whats there names?"

"Cassie!" Cassie yelled into my phone

"Loren" Loren Spoke like a normal person

"Hey girls I'm Luke" by then I had him on speakerphone

"Still a ladies man I see"

"You couldn't resist Bridget"

"That was one time!"

"Bridget" she said in a sarcastic voice

"Ok it was two months"

Then all the gang turned to me and mouth

'What!!!!'

'Tell you later' I whispered back

"Anyway gorgeous I've got to go to school now

"cya Luke I'll miss you"

"Tell me what that was about" Cassie asked

"ok Back at the coast I had a life and in my life there was Luke one of my bestfriends who turned to my boy friend but it never really worked so we went back to being friends, Nothing to it"

"sounds like fun"

"yer what about this cop thing" Charly questioned

"Well one night I snuck out of my house and I caught up with luke who was my boyfriend at the time and we were at this party and the cops showed up we ran like hell and the chased us luckily we lost them yer it was fun!"

"You miss him don't you"

"Of coarse I do oh and before I for get hey Guy since you are having trouble on that exam I can tutor you "

"Really you would do that for me"

"Of Course"

As we walked to school I kept thinking about Luke and how much I miss him. Like I wish he was here with me!


	3. School

GPOV

I sat there in history trying so hard to pay attention but some how I would get distracted by Bridget! The first time was with her and how beautiful it was. The second time was with her eyes and how deep they were in colour I couldn't help but get lost into them.

"Guy! Guy……" Mr Savin spoke in a cranky voice

"so beautiful" Guy said still talking about her eyes

The class laughed including Bridget!

"What sorry"

"Bridget" he pointed to her

"15th of April 1912 at 2:20"

"Correct, now the Titanic went from England made a quick stop to Cherbourg and suppose to make" Mr Savin kept talking while I mouth to Bridget

'Thankyou'

She just smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back that smile was the third time I got distracted was with her smile and how cute it was!

Later at lunch we were eating we heard a Don't cha ringtone go off! I knew it was Luke so I got up and walked away I cant stand him!

BPOV

When I heard my ringtone I new it was Luke

"You seriously should stop ringing me Luke" I joked

"Yer well I been missing you a lot lately" Luke spoke in a flirty voice

I saw all the boys roll there eyes and guy went somewhere

"Mr Choice is that I phone I see" said the teacher in the background

"Sorry Bridget got to go bye ring ya later"

I laughed and hung up

"Where did Guy? Go" I questioned

"I don't know as soon as you answered your phone he left" Charly exclamimed

"Do you think he might be jealous" Cassie said

"What over Luke! That's so funny there's nothing to be jealous over" I laugh "He's not a good kisser anyway!, Im gunna find him Cya"

I went looking for Guy and found him at his locker

"You okay"

"yer never been better"

"don't be jealous he is just an old friend"

"you think im jealous of 'him', no im not"

"okay well why did you leave"

" I was getting my books for maths"

"Guy"

"what, hey you still up for tutoring me"

" Why wouldn't I"


	4. Arrival

BPOV

Two days had passed and Guy seemed less worried about this exam, was it because of me tutoring him, well I guess I better find out! When we got home I was the last one to walk through the door and set down I walked up to the fridge and got out some fruit. We all sat down talking but the only two things that were on my mind was Luke and Guy!

GPOV

When we got home everyone was sitting down at the table in the kitchen, then Bec walked out.

"You have a visitor Bridget"

"WHAT, really" She yelled Bridget ran into the office to see who it was!

When she ran into the office we heard the loudest scream ever!

"I wonder what made her do that" Cassie joke

Next thing we know that Brooke was being carried in bridal position by this tall blonde guy!

BPOV

When I saw Luke I screamed as loud as I can and ran up and leaped into his arms I told him to carry me out to the kitchen

To meet everyone but I knew Guy wasn't going to be please with that

"Everyone this is Luke"

"Hey Luke" everyone smiled at the same time

" Luke this Loren, Cassie, Adam, Charley and Guy!" I exclaimed

I turned back to Luke and said

"I've missed you so much" I gave him a peck of his lips

This made everyone look at us

"So how's every up there"

"Great and the surf has been amazing the pass couple of days"

"Really, the surf here has been great to"

"Look can we talk some where else"

"Sure" I walked him outside in the pool area

"So what's the problem?"

"I was missing you so much I couldn't take it any more I had to see you"

"So now you have"

"Will you get back with me?"

"Um its gunna be hard if I say yes wouldn't it?"

Why did he have to say that everything was perfect a boy would just mess it up….wouldn't it?

"Yes I know but we can try"

"Remember last time we tried, we went back to being just friends remember"

"So it's a no!"

"No"

"So it yes"

"Maybe, anyway where are you staying?"

"I don't know might go to a hotel"

"No you're not I might ask bec and garry if you can stay, wait hoe long are you staying for"

"I don't know maybe a few days"

"That will be fine"

As we walked up to the house we went straight in to bec an Garry's office hoping for a good answer


End file.
